1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sunshades formed of flexible screen and cloth-like material, and more particularly to a sunshade attachment for a jogger type child's stroller or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby strollers of the jogger type are conventionally configured with a seating area for an infant and have a preferably tricycle or three-wheel assembly. A canopy is provided for protecting the child, with the canopy being attached to a metallic support rod, which is generally, u-shaped and pivotably attached to the handlebars.
Oftentimes, a full enclosure is provided of a flexible material which essentially places the child within a cage formed of flexible cloth-like material. Such full enclosures unless attached to the stroller initially on use, are bulky and cumbersome to carry along. The same is true if initially attached and then removed due to changing weather conditions.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention there is provided a new and improved compact stowable protector for a child in a jogger type baby stroller the protector preferably being in the form of a flexible sheet of sunshade protective screen or the like, with clips or the like for immediate attachment to and detachment from a jogger type stroller.